


Party Animal

by YamiAki96



Series: Cas's First [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Big Brother Gabriel, Bisexual Gabriel, Dean Doesn't, Fluff, Gabe Thinks He's Funny, Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, college party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel invites Dean and Cas to visit his college for the weekend. He forgets to mention the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Animal

"Cas, I'm going to the store. Do you and Dean need anything?"

 

"Uh, no, we're good." Dean and Castiel watched as Becky got into her car and drove away before they were on each other.

 

Since their first time together, if Dean and Cas had a second alone together, they were tearing each other's clothes off.

 

Dean had learned that Cas wasn't nearly as submissive as he thought he would be. When he liked something, he demanded it or Dean wouldn't get anything.

 

Just as Dean pushed inside him, the phone rang downstairs.

 

"Don't stop," Cas demanded. "They'll leave a message."

 

Dean did as he was told, moving relentlessly, knowing that they didn't have too much time. Cas's cell phone started ringing on the bed next to him.

 

"Leave it!" Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, pressing down against him.

 

They had gotten good at quickies. They knew the positions that would get them both off the quickest, right where to touch the other if they weren't there yet, and about how much time they had to do it.

 

When they were done, they hurriedly cleaned up, made Cas's bed, and were back on the couch just as Becky came through the door.

 

Cas checked his phone and tapped the screen before leaning against Dean.

 

"Hey, Gabe."

 

"Where were you ten minutes ago?" Gabe's voice came through the speaker.

 

"Having sex." Dean looked at Cas, mouth agape until Gabriel snorted.

 

"Right. What are you doing this weekend?"

 

"Probably spending it with Dean. Why?"

 

"You guys should come up. Tell Dad you wanna see the campus or that you miss me."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I miss you, you dork."

 

"I'll ask." Gabe hung up and Cas cuddled closer to Dean. "Do you want to visit my brother?"

 

"I've got nothing better to do?"

 

"Oh, really?" Dean laughed and leaned down to kiss him. Becky had to come in and break them up before it went to far.

 

The two hour road trip ended up taking three. Cas arrived at Gabe's dorm with several new hickies and Dean was hiding a bitemark that was staring to bruise.

 

"Cassie!" Gabe hugged him tight, and Cas held on. It always felt like  it had way too long since he'd last seen his brother. Almost four months.

 

"Hey, Dean-o, I got you a present," Gabe said, holding out an envelope. "Fifty bucks to Victoria's Secret. Go wild."

 

Dean rolled his eyes. He regretting having to tell Cas about his one kink in front of Gabe. Cas smiled.

 

"Thank you, Gabriel. We'll use it wisely."

 

Gabriel showed them around the campus, pointing out where he had classes and the best places to sneak off to.

 

"I hooked up with a girl behind that wall once. It was so romantic."

 

"I got high in that building two days ago and almost fell down the stairs."

 

"We're going to a party there tonight." Castiel stopped.

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"Yeah, Cassie. Did you really think that I'd let you skip one of the biggest things that happens at college? No way. Oh, relax. You got your boy toy over here to take care of you. You'll be fine." Dean tightened his arm around Cas.

 

"We don't have to go. I can take you to a movie."

 

"We can go. If you want to." Dean kissed his cheek and the tour continued.

 

At nine o'clock they all walked to the building where the party was being held. They lost track of Gabriel five minutes within. They stood awkwardly as college kids moved around them.

 

"You want a beer?" Dean asked, close to Cas's ear. Cas had never drank before, but he nodded. Dean kissed him and waded into the mass of bodies. Cas didn't move, worried that Dean wouldn't be able to find him if he did. He was back twenty minutes later, holding two cups above his head.

 

"Here," He said, handing one to Cas. He took a little sip and made a face that Dean laughed at. He kept drinking it, just to prove a point. He moved closer to Dean, trying to stay away from the drunk stangers that were looking at him.

 

"Want another?" Cas was already feeling a little tipsy, but he nodded. Drinking wasn't so bad. It made Cas feel so warm and tingly. Dean kissed him, lingering, before the disappeared again.

 

It took longer this time, now that the crowd had thickened. Castiel felt like he had been alone forever when a smooth voice asked from beside him.

 

"Are you here alone?"

 

"No," Cas said, looking up. The man was handsome, no doubt, but he wasn't  Dean.

 

"Too bad." He felt more than saw the guys eyes trail over his body. "I'm Crowley."

 

"Castiel." Crowley smiled.

 

"So, you’re an angel," He said, his smirk causing Cas to blush. Dean joined them, then, handing Cas his drink.

 

"Who's this?" He asked, wrapping an arm around Cas’s shoulders and pulling him close.

 

"Crowley," Cas shrugged. "Can we dance?"

 

"Cas," Dean sighed. Cas shook his head.

 

"Never mind. Forget I asked." He had forgotten that Dean had dancing in public. Especially in crowds like this.

 

"I'll dance with you," Crowley offered. Dean tensed. Cas placed a hand on his hip, comfortingly.

 

"No, I'll just—"

 

"Go ahead, Cas," Dean said. He kissed the side of his face. "I trust you." Cas searched his face for a moment, before taking Crowley's outstretched hand.

 

Dean finished his beer and got another. He lost track of Cas in the crowd and went searching for him, brushing off girls and guys that hit on him.

 

He found Gabe making out in a corner with another dude.

 

"Have you seen Cas?" He asked, when they came up for air. The other guy slipped something in Gabe's pocket, kissed the side of his neck, and walked away.

 

"Nope. When did you lose him?"

 

"He went to dance with some douche about thirty minutes ago." Gabe tilted his head.

 

"Which douche?"

 

"Uh, Crowley, I think. Should I be worried?" Gabe shrugged.

 

"I've never had any problems with him. He likes to blackmail, so most people stay on his good side. Kind of a dick, but I heard him at one of those poetry reading things once and what he wrote made everyone cry. I’ve never heard of him stealing anyone’s date. Oh, there's Cassie."

 

Dean looked up and saw Crowley bringing a stumbling Cas to the edge of the crowd.

 

"I'm gonna go get him," Dean said, setting his drink down. Gabe gave him a key.

 

"Just take him to my dorm to sleep it off."

 

"Where are you gonna sleep?" Gabe reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with a room number on it.

 

"I'm good,” He winked. Dean thanked him and went to get Cas. “Don't fuck my little brother in my bed!" He called to Dean's retreating back.

 

"Dee," Cas slurred when Dean got to them. He reached for him and fell against his chest.

 

"I take it he's a lightweight," Crowley said. "Need help getting him where you're going?"

 

"Nah, I got him," Dean said, leaning away from the wet kisses Cas was leaving on his neck. "Thanks."

 

Crowley nodded and grabbed a tall red head from the crowd. He started dancing with her as Dean pulled Cas out of the dorms.

 

"You're so pretty, Dean," Cas said, petting his face. Dean leaned away.

 

"Yeah, you, too, Cas."

 

"No, I'm not," Cas pouted. "Not like you. You're so handsome and tall and tan. And you have this perfect body and I'm just a nerd that doesn't even deserve—"

 

"Hey," Dean stopped and grabbed Cas's shoulders. "Cas, you are the most important thing in world to me, okay. I love you so much it doesn't even make sense. Don't you ever say you're not good enough for me because we both know it's the other way around."

 

Cas grabbed the back of Dean's head and dragged him down to kiss him hard. Dean groaned when Cas bit his lip.

 

"Cas, stop. You're drunk," Dean said, pushing him back a little. "Come on, you need to go to sleep."

 

"I want you to fuck me," Cas said, tugging at Dean's shirt. "Right now."

 

Dean sighed and nodded.

 

"Okay. Let's go back to Gabe's room." Cas beamed and let Dean drag him to Gabriel's room.

 

He laid Cas out on his brother's bed and kissed him. They kissed for a while, Dean deliberately kept it slow. He did let Cas strip the both of their pants and let him grind on him a little before he pulled him against his chest and started petting his hair.

 

Cas was asleep in minutes.

 

* * *

 

Castiel woke up with the worst headache that he'd ever had. He moaned and buried his face in the pillow that smelled suspiciously like Gabriel.

 

The night before came flooding back and Cas moaned again.

 

"Hey, there, drunky. How ya feelin'?" Dean's voice was too loud and Cas reached to hit him.

 

"Shh." He felt Dean rub gentel circles on his back.

 

"Come on, baby. Sit up and take some aspirin."

 

"Why do you enjoy this?" Cas asked, trying to hide from the sun that was coming through the window.

 

"I like the drinking," Dean said, helping Cas drink the water. "The hangover I could do without. Lay back down."

 

Dean laid with him and Cas went back to sleep.

 

When he woke up again he felt a little better. He nestled against Dean and pressed a kiss to his shirt covered chest.

 

"Hey," Dean said.

 

"Hey." Cas crawled on top of him. "Thank you for taking care of me."

 

"Sure thing. You've done it for me." Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair.

 

"I still think we should have sex."

 

"Straight to the point, huh?" Cas nodded, then rocked his hips against Dean's.

 

"Okay." Somehow between grinding and rocking against each other they got their underwear off.

 

"Does Gabe have lube?" Cas asked.

 

"Doesn't matter," Dean said, then made his way down Cas's body. Cas cried out so loud that the neighbors banged on the wall. He grabbed Dean's head again and moaned, guiding him to the places he liked best.

 

Doing it this way took longer and Dean's jaw always hurt like a bitch after, but to hear Cas make those noises....nothing got Dean going faster.

 

"Dean, I'm ready. Come on."

 

Dean made his way back up Cas's body. He kissed his he rolled them them over so that Cas could be on top.

 

He gripped Dean's shoulders as he sank down, sighing at the feeling. Dean laid back and placed his hands on Cas's hips, watching him move. Damn he was gorgeous, taking control of he wanted.

 

"Love you, Cas." Cas smiled down at him.

 

"I love you, too." This was puctuated by a loud moan from both of them.

 

There was a loud banging on the door that made them both jump. Dean sat up and wrapped an arm around Cas, ready to flip them over.

 

"I told you not to screw my brother in my bed, you bastard!"

 

Castiel started laughing, hiding his face in Dean's shoulder, then started moving again.

 

* * *

 

Cas spent a long time hugging Gabriel goodbye. He missed his brother every second that they were apart.

 

“I’ll be home in a few weeks,” Gabe said. “We’ll hang out.”

 

“Okay.” But Cas still hung on.

 

“I love you, little brother.”

 

“I love you, too, Gabe.”

 

Dean was already in the car when Cas slid in. He reached over and wiped a stray tear from Cas’s face.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah. I’m great. Thank you for bringing me.” Dean nodded and stretched his arm out. Cas nestled into his side.

 

“If you ever need to come up here, if you need to talk to Gabriel, I’ll bring you. Just say the word.”

 

“Thank you, Dean.”

 

Cas had fallen alseep again by the time they got home. Dean shook his shoulder lightly.

 

“You’re home, baby.” Cas made a little noise and wrapped an arm around Dean’s neck.

 

“Carry me.” Dean laughed and ran his fingers over his ribs, causing Cas to jerk away, giggling.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“You love me.” Cas kissed him and sighed.

  
“Yeah, I do.”


End file.
